Clef
by Music-Stars
Summary: Quand Naminé perd ses clefs...


Disclaimer: Square Enix

Auteure: Music-Stars

Titre: Clef

Rating: T à cause du langage de Vanitas.

Genre: Euh...Romance

Note: Je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas beaucoup poster mais il se trouve que je me suis fait mal à la nuque il y a pas longtemps mais c'était rien de grave et j'ai actuellement une grosse otite avec peut être le tympan percé donc voilà, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster.

* * *

Clef

Chaque soir, je l'observais. Par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je le regardais. Quelques fois, je le dessinais. Je n'ai jamais osé aller le voir, que ce soit chez lui ou au lycée. Il faut dire qu'il fait un peu peur.

" Mademoiselle Nakahara! Arrêtez de révasser et venez donc résoudre le problème au tableau!

J'obéis sans protester. Au fait, je suis Naminé Nakahara, élève de terminale. Une fois le problème résolu, je retourne m'asseoir juste derrière celui que j'observe tout le temps. Son nom est Vanitas, Vanitas Irino. La plupart des gens ont peur de lui à cause de ses yeux dorés.

La sonnerie retentit. Ah, enfin la fin des cours. Encore aujourd'hui, cette fille blonde n'a fait que de me regarder. Un jour, faudra que je lui demande pourquoi. Sortant du lycée, je la vis discuter avec une fille rousse et une autre aux cheveux noirs. Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête et nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes. Une tape sur l'épaule me fit détourner le regard.

" Alors comme ça, le grand Vanitas serait amoureux?

-Ta geule, Riku. Je ne la connais même pas.

-Et alors? Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre?

-C'est des trucs de filettes! Puis, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta relation avec l'autre abruti de châtain qui me sert de frère.

-Il s'appelle Sora.

-Je sais.

-C'est pas un abruti.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. Bref, à demain, Riku.

-A demain, Van.

-Enfoiré."

Je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça. Je marcha longuement jusqu'à arriver devant notre appart. J'ouvris la porte et alluma la lumière.

"Qui est là?

-Le pape.

-Van?

-Mon nom est Vanitas.

Franchement, il y a des jours où je me dis qu'elle est vraiment idiote. Elle, c'est ma mère. Je monta dans ma chambre et m'écroula sur mon lit.

On s'est fixés pendant quelques secondes et j'ai continué à le regarder jusqu'à ce que Kaïri me dise:

" Quand tu auras finis de le mater, on pourra avancer."

Pour toute réponse, j'ai avancé. Kaïri et Xion m'ont suivis. A un moment, on a du se séparer. En arrivant devant chez moi, j'ai fais la malheureuse découverte que je n'avais plus mes clefs. J'ai commencé à paniquer mais je me suis vite calmer. Bon réfléchissons, il est 17h20, il fait nuit, j'ai pas mes clefs et ma mère rentre à 20h00. Je ne connais pas mes voisins et Kaïri et Xion habitent trop loin. J'ai pensé à Vanitas. Il habite juste en face. Seul problème, on ne se connaît pas. Bon, tant pis. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je marcha alors jusqu'à arriver devant l'immeuble d'en face. Je monta au troisième étage. Oui, je sais à quel étage il habite. Par contre, je sais pas dans quel appartement. Je me dirigea au hasard vers une porte et sonna. C'est une vieille dame qui m'ouvrit.

"Euh, bonsoir. Suis-je bien chez les Irino?

-Désolé ma petite, c'est la porte à droite.

-Oh, excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Au revoir, alors.

-Au revoir."

La porte à droite, hein. En arrivant devant, j'hésita un peu puis toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur Vanitas. Ma timidité se fit plus grande et je n'osa pas parler.

" Je peux savoir qui tu es?

-...

-Attends tu es pas la blondinette qui me regarde tout le temps?

-Si...

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-En fait, j'ai perdu mes clefs...Ma mère rentre tard et je n'ai nulle part où aller...

-Et tu te demandais si je pouvais pas t'héberger le temps que ta mère rentre?

-Oui...

-Y'a pas marqué "hôtel" sur mon front.

-Nan, il y a marqué "pauvre con".

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche. J'avais vraiment dis ça? Je le regarda et il se mit à rire.

"T'es marrante, toi. Allez, entre.

-...

-Tu comptes rester longtemps sur le pâlier?

-Merci...

-J'allais pas te laisser dehors."

J'entra et vis sa mère qui me salua. Puis, Vanitas m'emmena dans sa chambre. Une pièce très simple avec peu de décorations. Ce qui m'attira le regard fut le dessin d'une guitare posé sur le lit.

"C'est toi qui l'as dessiné?, demandais-je.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-C'est joli."

Je partis appeler ma mère et je retourna dans la chambre de Vanitas.

"Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Naminé, Naminé Nakahara.

-Vanitas Irino.

\- Je sais.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me fixes tout le temps? T'es amoureuse?"

Je rougis fortement à ses paroles. Je n'osai pas répondre.

"Sérieux, t'es amoureuse de moi? Bah, de toute façon, je m'en fous.

-...

-Sois pas génée.

-...

-Oh, c'est bon. Parles!

-Euh...Tu dessines?

-Ouais, pourquoi?

-Moi aussi.

-Cool."

On discuta un peu. A un moment, on entendit la sonnette.

"Ca doit être ma mère.

-Ouais. Tu peux y aller toute seule ou t'as peur de te perdre dans le couloir?

-C'est grand, un couloir.

-Ok."

Il se leva et on marcha jusqu'à l'entrée. Avant que j'ouvre la porte, Vanitas m'attrapa le bras, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Je ne su même pas décrire ce baiser. Quand il me relâcha, j'étais un peu sonnée. Puis, j'ouvris la porte et partis.


End file.
